Trouble with the Teacher
by All-Mighty-Koron-Chan
Summary: Shion Kaito's life is full of random happenings as he falls in love with the new teacher, Gakupo. (A rewritten version of Vocaloid Romance High School Style!)
1. Intro

**A/N** So... I'm back! As you might or might not already know, this is a rewrite of my story Vocaloid Romance High School Style. The reason I'm rewriting is because it's an older fic of mine and my writing skills have improved a lot and the plot wasn't going anywhere, so the best thing I could do was to rewrite it. It's not gonna change that much, but it's gonna be A LOT better.

So, I hope you're just as excited for this as I am! (And I'm as pumped as Piggeeh in PewDiePie's videos)

Oh, and I guess I gotta mention that I don't own the characters and this fics has guyxguy, swearing and future lemons in it. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Intro**

My name, as you might already know, is Shion Kaito. I'm on the second year of high school and I live with my father, my cat and my idiot-brother in a completely normal, nice two-story house in Tokyo. My mother has been in hospital for three full years due a serious illness, but she's been a lot better lately, so she might be able to return home soon.

My brother Akaito is year older than me and is known as the guy who has slept with half of the students in school. However, he got a boyfriend recently, but I'm not sure if he'll be able to keep up with a long relationship. He's been doing well, though, so I guess he could be capable of that. Akaito's boyfriend Mikuo is the little brother of one of my best friends, Miku.

Me, Miku and the twins Rin and Len hang out all the time and we have our own little group. There is no day that we wouldn't spend with each other. Rin and Len are younger than me and Miku, but they skipped one class because their huge brains that I so envy.

And then, there's me, the idiot who cosplays, reads manga and likes the stuff girls usually like. But I'm not gay. I'm not even close to being gay! Probably.

Now that you know something about me, I must say that if your life is worse than mine, I seriously pity you. But then again, my life includes a perverted teacher who happens to be my boyfriend, three unknown cousins with dark past, a best friend who seems to love me, my idiotic brother whose purpose of living is to annoy the crap out of me and my cat who destroys my cosplay-oufits. And a lot of more terrible stuff like that.

So feel free to enter my weird-ass life full of romance, plot twists and random happenings. Or not. It's up to you, y'know.

* * *

**A/N:** So, here's the intro-thingy! The first chapter should be up soon, don't worry! I hope you'll enjoy this fic :)


	2. Sensei is so hot!

**Chapter 1: Sensei is so hot!**

It was the first day of my second year in highschool and there were already rumours spreading about the new teacher, who was apparently called Kamui Gakupo. The girls said he was a member of an ancient samurai family and he had amazing looks. According to the rumours, he was dating or had once dated the music teacher Megurine Luka, who was one of my favourite teachers.

I knew these rumours were true since one of the teachers was actually my friend - well, my friend's sister. Meiko taught art and her brother Meito was a really good friend of mine, so I naturally saw Meiko a lot since they lived together - Meito had some money-troubles because of all the manga and doujinshi he bought and couldn't get his own apartment. The last time I had been at Meiko's, she told me there was going to be a new teacher and that he was actually pretty hot. At first I thought it was just one of her bad jokes, but after hearing the rumours, I was confirmed that there was actually going to be a new teacher and that teacher was going to be hot.

"So, it's gonna be _his_ class next", my best friend Len said at the lunch. Miku, who was sitting next to me pouted and muttered: "It's not fair... We don't have _his_ class today."

Miku and Len's sister Rin weren't in the same class as me and Len, and they had Kamui's class tomorrow. I didn't give a shit about Kamui, but it seemed he had a girl-magnet. Seriously, the dude was probably some kind of a pedophile! So that's how I managed to hate him before even seeing him. But when we arrived to the class, I realized that he really was just as hot as the girls had described.

His soft, long, purple hair was on a loose braid, flowing down on his back. His eyes were intelligent, also purple-coloured, and seemed to see through everyone. He was also wearing glasses, so it must've meant that he wasn't wearing any contacts and his eye-colour was naturally purple - which I found a little strange. He was wearing a plain white button-down shirt and dark-coloured jeans. He was sitting by his desk, his long legs crossed, and he was reading some book while waiting for the rest of the students to arrive; me and Len were one of the first since excluding us, there were only three people in th class.

The moment I stepped in his eyes fixed on me and I immediately felt uncomfortable as they wandered along my body, taking in every glimpse of it. Even though it only took a few seconds, my first impression of him was that he was a complete freak. Luckily he was distracted since Len dragged me to the back of the class, where we always sat.

"What's wrong with him? He keeps staring at you..." Len muttered under his breath, sounding kind of frustrated, angry even. I blinked and answered quietly: "Maybe it's my hair... I mean, blue is pretty unusual colour."

Len scoffed and said: "Blue is _nothing_ compared to purple. Looks fucking gay."

My eyes widened and I raised my eyebrow. Len never called someone gay in an offensive way and he never sounded so angry. I chuckled a little and asked: "What's the matter? You don't sound too happy."

"Well yeah, 'cause he won't take his eyes off you and it's annoying! I mean, just look at him, he's obviously some kind of freak!" the blonde replied, folding his arms. I decided it would be best to not response to that and sighed, moving my gaze to the blackboard and tried to ignore Kamui's stare.

When all the students had arrived, Kamui introduced himself, writing his name on the blackboard with clear kanji, and then called everyone's names to make sure everyone was there. Then he suggested each one of us would take turns and mention five things about ourselves to get to know to each other. I didn't like the idea, but no one else protested nor did I. The girls looked pretty excited anyway, since Kamui would tell five things about himself too. Still, I had no idea what attracted them so much about him.

In my turn, I simply listed five things I liked. Anime, manga, cats, music and of course, ice cream. When everyone was done, Kamui listed five things about himself: "I like eggplants and music. I'm from an old samurai family. I'm also going to teach kendo in the kendo club here. And if any of you forget your homework, you'll get detention. _Is that clear?"_

Everyone in the class - except Kamui - gulped. The guy was seriously scary! And who liked eggplants anyway? They're disgusting, just like all the other vegetables. Eww. But the girls of the class didn't mind at all. Some of them rose their hands and asked questions such as 'Is your hair dyed?', 'How old are you?' and the bravest of them all, 'Are you single?' Apparently Kamui's hair was indeed dyed, like mine, he was 28 years old and was single. Not that I gave a shit.

.

When the class ended, Len was even more furious than he had been before.

"That son of a bitch... What the hell is he thinking, flirting with students like that?!" he hissed angrily as we exited the class into the mass of students.

"He's not_ that_ bad. And he wasn't flirting, he just answered the questions", I said, shrugging my shoulders. He didn't calm down at all, like I had wanted him to, and gritted his teeth for the rest of the day. I didn't like Kamui too much either, but he wasn't a criminal. There was no reason for Len to be so mad at him.

I kept my distance from Len for the rest of the day, knowing how... dangerous he was when he was mad. Seriously, he once threatened to steal all my ice cream... That time I kept my moth shut too.

.

The next day wasn't too bad. The sun was shining, there was no single cloud in the sky and Len was happier than the day before - probably because there were no Kamui's class. The day went smoothly and soon I found myself walking in the mall with Akaito and his boyfriend, Mikuo.

Akaito and Mikuo had been now together for two months, which was a new record for Akaito. Then again, even a week would've been. You see, Akaito's longest relationship lasted five days. It would've been shorter, but the person he was with was so clingy - and made so delicious cookies - that it took longer for Akaito to leave her - or him. I'm not really sure if it was a guy or a girl since Akaito liked both chicks and dicks. And no, it's not me who came up with the 'chicks and dicks.' It's Akaito's thing.

So, the point is that Akaito really loved Mikuo and it could be seen clearly even from 10,000km distance. In a way, I would've never expected them to get together. Akaito was a devil straight from Hell while Mikuo was like an angel with his cute smile and... Okay, he wasn't as innocent as he first seemed. Trust me, I've been through nights sleeping next to their room.

But their relationship had its own good sides. For example, since Mikuo loved shopping, Akaito would carry all his bags and I could slip a couple of my bags into his hands too. And that's what was happening when we ran from a store to store, looking for a shirt Mikuo wanted. I was a bit bored since I couldn't buy much because of all the money I had to save for the next convention, so I wandered off on my own to look for a café with ice cream.

Unfortunately, I found no café, so I decided to go look for more clothes. After all, my old scarf was really worn-out by now since I always wore it, but no matter how simple it was, I never found the same one from the numerous clothing stores. And the exact moment I found the store where they sold one, a certain purple-haired teacher just had to step into the store. Not knowing what else to do, I hid behind a shelf of clothes and watched him from distance. When he was gone, I sighed and leaned against the shelf.

It was just my luck to do something so stupid, and the whole shelf fell and the next thing I realized was that everyone - including Kamui - was staring at me as I was blushing on top of the fallen shelf. It became even more humiliating as Akaito and Mikuo came in too and stared at me. It's not like it was Kamui's fault or anything, but I was _really_ mad at him. Well, it was his fault, now that I think about it. Because of _him_, I hid behind the shelf and knocked it off. Then again, I had no reason to hide from him. God damn it.

Before the store clerk could come to me, Kamui kneeled in front of me, smiled and asked if I was okay. I blushed even more and nodded.

"Be more careful next time, will ya? What were you trying to reach anyway?" he asked, trying to not to laugh. I tried to figure out what was so funny, and then I realized that the shelf was full of stuff for women. You know. Like underwear.

"W- Wait, no! It's not what it looks like, I swear! I- I just tripped and fell on top of it!" I corrected in panic. I could hear some of the people around us snickering and some were whispering something to each other. Could it be more embarrassing? Oh, you have no idea.

"Kaito, what the hell are you doing? You aren't gonna buy that stuff, are you?" Akaito said loudly. So loudly that everyone in the store started laughing. At that moment, I did the thing anyone would do; I ran away. I ran all the way outside the mall and to the park next to it. I sat on one bench and tried to calm myself, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop the tears. I'm a man, for God's sake, men don't cry!

After a while, maybe five minutes, of sitting there are crying, I heard a familiar voice near me: "Hey, you dropped this."

Kamui sat next to me and handed my wallet over. I took the wallet in my hand and wiped away most of the tears on my face with my sleeve.

"You know, getting into a situation so humiliating requires skills", he noted, the faint smile not leaving his lips.

"Thanks for reminding me..." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Well... I need to go now", he said and left. I held my wallet in my hands and wondered what had just happened. _Did my teacher just mock me...?_

.

And of course, at the dinner, Akaito just _had_ to tell dad about the whole thing. And they both laughed at it thing and even my cat seemed amused. That's why I sighed and left the dinner table earlier than usual. I didn't even eat ice cream for dessert - even though I told them to save some for me, but it's not like Akaito would ever do that. I went upstairs and drew myself a nice, warming bath. I usually like cold things like ice cream, snow, ice cream, rain and ice cream, but I loved hot baths. They relaxed me almost as much as ice cream.

I just hoped that the next day would be better.

* * *

**A/N**

Yay, the first chapter is here! What do you think? The next chapters will be longer, don't worry ^^ Y'know, this first chapter is A LOT better than the original first chapter...

Kaito: No it isn't! Why do you always make my life hell?!  
Me: What do you mean always?  
Kaito: First you make the one story and now you rewrite the whole shit and make me suffer even more!  
Me: What can I say? I always make the ukes suffer. Have you ever read my GazettE-fics?  
Kaito: I don't even want to! And why am I uke anyway?  
Me: How do you know what's uke?  
Kaito: ...  
Me: Oooh, SNAP!


	3. God, why did you create tutoring?

**Chapter 2: God, why did you create tutoring?**

A week passed without any bigger humiliations, and soon it was monday again. When Kamui's class was over and the students started leaving the classroom, Kamui said: "Shion-kun, could you stay for a while?" I had no idea what was going on, but Len sent another glare at the teacher and muttered he'd wait for me outside. When everyone was gone, I walked to Kamui's desk and asked what he wanted to talk about.

Kamui rose his gaze from his papers to me and smiled a little, then explained: "I talked with the principal today, and he said you need tutoring, so he ordered me as your tutor."

"W- What? I don't need a tutor!" I protested. My grades weren't _that_ bad. Okay, they were pretty bad, but I didn't need a fucking tutor!

"I'm sorry, but that's how it is. We'll meet every Wednesday and Friday in the school library. Remember to be there in time", he said and then told me to leave, saying he had work to do. I pouted and did what I was told to, walked out of the class to see Len looking at me curiously. He asked what's wrong and I explained all about the tutoring and Kamui.

"I don't need a tutor! I'm perfectly fine with my grades!" I complained as we headed to the next class. Len was angry too, but I'm not sure if it was because of me getting tutoring, but because of who the tutor was.

.

The next week was horrible. Why? None of my friends were in school. Len and Rin were sick and Miku and Mikuo's grandmother was very sick and in verge of dying, so they had gone to the other side of Japan to see her. And Akaito... I don't think I could call him a friend. Besides, he was way too depressed about not being able to see Mikuo for a whole week. They did text each other all the time, though.

In your opinion, having your friends away for a week might not sound that bad, but you probably aren't in my situation. You see, most of the girls in school wanted me dead because Kamui tutored me. And the guys who liked those girls were idiots who thought: "Hey, how about we make his life hell? That should do it!" And so, the bullying started.

It started on Monday, which was the first time I ever ate my lunch in the cafeteria. I usually ate it on the roof with my friends, but today I had no friends to eat with, so I just decided to go to the noisy cafeteria and amuse myself by listening to the other students' conversation. But oh, that was the wrong decision. As soon as I sat down, I felt something hit my head and heard someone yelling: "Teacher's pet!"

Someone had thrown a juice box at me and everyone was laughing as if it was funny. Dripping juice on my lunch I turned around to see who it was, but the next thing I realized was that there was hot ramen on my face and the laughter got even harder. I had enough of it and stood up before even eating the lunch. I headed out of the cafeteria my hair covered in juice and noodles and my face burning. I got tripped by other students several times in the hallway too as I ran to the bathroom, which luckily wasn't too far away.

But oh, no, it just wasn't empty. All this had obviously been planned since there were three guys waiting for me there. I backed up a little, but was thrown against the wall painfully. I felt one of them grab my wet hair and hiss: "You thought you could escape, huh?"

"Let go", I groaned, but of course, it did nothing. I was punched across my face and I fell on the cold floor. I was kicked, and I shivered in pain. They continued punching and kicking until it hurt to move and inch, and then they took something from their pockets. Lighters and cigarettes. My shirt was ripped off, and soon they started smoking, but every now and then burnt my skin with the cigarettes.

After that, I was kicked a few times, and then they decided to finish. They just took my wallet first.

For a long time, I could just lay there and cry. Since it was my very first time being bullied, I took it nothing but lightly. I pitied people who had suffered half of their lives of this, like lonely senpai from Akaito's class, Yowane Haku.

I skipped rest of the day and went home when everyone was in classes. It took a long time to walk all the way, but luckily no one was home so I could clean myself up in peace and then collapse on my bed, take my headphones and try to focus on music in stead of pain.

I hadn't asked for this. All I had done was not studying hard enough and that's why got a tutor, it wasn't my fault! Another tear rolled from my cheek, dropping on the pillow. I hated Kamui. I hated him so much.

.

On Wednesday, none of my friends weren't in school yet, so I was still getting beaten up - I'd been beaten up on Tuesday too. When it was time for tutoring, I was limping so bad I was half an hour late. When I came to the library, Kamui scolded me for being late, but silenced immediately as he saw my condition.

"What happened?" he asked as he hurried over to me and supported me so I wouldn't fall.

"Nothing..." I muttered and tried to shrug him off, but he didn't move anywhere and asked who did it. I sent him my most murderous glare and spat: "It's none of your business! It's your fault anyway."

"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly. I looked away and quietly explained him how everyone called me 'teacher's pet' because he tutored me, and how guys beat me up to get girls they like.

"Oh my God... Well... I'll drive you home now. You should rest", he said, running his long fingers through his hair.

"No", I protested stubbornly.

"What?"

"You can drive me, but I want to go to hospital", I explained bluntly.

"That's a good idea, actually. You better get those injuries checked o-" I interrupted him by raising my hand and saying: "I'm not going there because of my injuries. I just want to see my mother."

"Very well", he said, biting his lip. We walked to his car, and the whole way to the hospital neither of us said a single word. When we arrived, I got a sudden energy boost, and even though it hurt, I ran to the hospital room where mom stayed.

"Kaito! What happened?" she asked worriedly as she saw me. She had been reading some book, but now placed it on her night stand and motioned me to come closer. I sat on the chair next to the bed and took her hand in mine.

"It's nothing serious..." I mumbled, but squeezed her hand tighter as I realized I shouldn't had come; this would only cause stress to her, and that would probably make her situation worse. I felt sick.

I hugged her, so I was half sitting on the chair, half laying on her, and apologized: "I'm sorry... I shouldn't had come here and made you worried."

"It's okay, honey..." she whispered softly and stroke my hair soothingly. From her voice, I could tell she was smiling as she continued: "They've come up with a cure to my illness... I'll probably be able to return home next month."

"R- Really?" I stuttered. She nodded happily, and I broke into tears, smiling and hugging her even more.

"I'm so glad!" I said, wetting her hospital-gown with tears of joy. She was in verge of tears too, and answered: "I'm glad too, honey..."

"You should get those bruises checked up now, okay?" she suggested. Like a child, I pouted, not letting go of her, and muttered: "But I want to stay with you..."

"I'll be fine, honey. Promise me you'll go to a doctor? Or at least ask someone to tend the injuries", she insisted. I didn't want to make her feel bad, so I promised. I said my good-byes, promised to visit again the same week and then left. Kamui was waiting for me in the hallway and as he noticed my tears that hadn't yet dried, he immediately asked if I was okay.

"I'm okay", I replied.

"We should now get those checked", he said, referring to my injuries, and I nodded silently. If I promised something to my mom, I wouldn't break it.

GAKUPO'S POV

The next day, when the school was over, I started searching for the people who Kaito said had beaten him up. I felt weird urge to protect the bluenette, so I naturally wanted to revenge. For them hurting him, that is. When I finally found them, I saw that they were all in one group, and a guy almost identical to Kaito had pinned one of them against the wall, ready to beat the shit out of him and the others. I coughed and all of their heads turned to my way.

"S- S- Sensei! These people beat my brother up, I just-" Kaito's brother started, and I interrupted him: "I know. Mind if I help you out a little?"

First he looked really surprised, but then grinned widely and answered: "I oughta beat 'em up myself, but I don't mind at all. It'll be quicker anyway."

I grinned too, glared at the idiots who were going to be punished, and we beat them up for good. So good they were calling their mothers' names and crawling on the ground begging us to stop. When we walked away from them, Akaito laughed loudly and asked: "So, what's up? Why did ya wanna beat 'em up?"

"I just don't like the idea of students getting bullied", I answered simply and calmly. He laughed again and pointed out I'd just beaten up and bullied students enough for them to beg their mamas help.

"That's different", I said. Of course it was different! My Kaito was involved. Wait... Did I just add a selfish, possessive word before his name? Well... Doesn't matter. I mean, he_ is_ mine. In my dreams, at least. Like the one where I pinned him down on my desk and fucked his ass while he blushed and screamed and moaned my name. Good dreams, good dreams... And then there's the one where he dressed up as a maid and fed me eggplants mouth to mouth and it ended in just more than feeding eggplants. And then one where-

"I had no idea you were a good guy, though. Like seriously, you're nothin' like a teacher. I thought teachers oughta be like... _boring_ and shit!" he commented, cutting the trail of my amazing thought. I chuckled. He reminded of me when I was young.

"Oh really? Well, maybe I don't really remind a teacher", I answered.

"Pfft, that's how you put it nicely", he said. I headed to my car while he headed home after he promised not to tell about me and I promised I wouldn't tell about him.

KAITO'S POV

For some reason, I wasn't getting beaten up anymore and for some reason, whenever I went to the kendo club to wait for Akaito so we could walk home together - Akaito was in the kendo club while I was in music club - I saw him and Kamui chatting. I had no idea what was going on, and whenever I asked my idiotic brother about it, he grinned dorkily and said it's a secret.

Soon one month passed and mom was able to come home. We had a welcome-party for her, and she made her best dish for us. Until now, we'd been living with instant noodles and pizza since none of us could cook, but now that mom was home, we would be able to eat delicious meals every day.

So everything went well. Until_ that_ day.

**A/N**

Hiyaa! Sorry it took longer to update this one, I had a writers block :P (In the second chapter already? What are you thinking, author-san?!)

Isn't Akaito SO badass? He's like... a combination of Reita, Aoi, Ruki, Uruha and ultimate coolness! I didn't include Kai 'cuz that guy's way too cute and innocent... If you have no idea what I'm talking 'bout, sorry. The point is that Akaito's a badass :D That's why he talks like that... like a badass... like a gangster... like... like... like Akaito. Anyway, I'm off to spend my movie-evening now with bowl of popcorn and _The Incredible Hulk_. What? It's not evening in where you live? Pfft, what do you know about evenings? And yes, I'm going to watch _The Incredible Hulk_. I guess I really am a nerd, huh? I'm joking, I've realized that a loooooooooong time ago XD

Oh, and it shouldn't take long to write all the chapters so far since 1. I'm not gonna include all the useless plot twists such as the satanist-principal, first convention (not really sure about that, though) and and I'm really not sure if I'll add Yuu (the OC) into this fic... Do you guys want him? :D I kinda liked him, but I feel like he has no role in the fic :/ And the reason 2. Now I know where the actual story is going, so I shouldn't have writer's blocks as much as I used to have. And if I do have a writer's block, I won't do a filler-chapter with a lot of drama and stuff and just try to write the plot. I hope this answers your question, Mimoru :)

Buh Bye~!


	4. I'm not gay! I'm just tsundere!

**Chapter 3: I'm not gay! I'm just tsundere!**

So as I was saying, everything went perfectly well until that rainy Thursday. My day hadn't gone very well. It had been raining the whole day, all the way from morning, so when I arrived to school I was soaked. Then I got late from the first class, which happened to be Kamui's, and in the class I realized I had packed the books for Wednesday, so I was missing several books and carried some useless ones around. During the lunch I accidentally tripped and my face planted on some girl's boobs, which, by the way, were huge, causing her scream terribly loudly and I had to run away since I didn't have time to explain the misunderstanding. For the rest of the day ever single student who had seen this happen glared daggers at me. Luckily I managed to explain the whole thing to the girl, but rest of the school still hated me.

But oh, no, those things are not why the day was so horrible. You see, even though the day at school was ruined, I still had a chance it would become better at home. Well that did not happen.

It was still raining, even harder than in the morning, and the nearly dried me got soaked again. I came home feeling grumpy and all I wanted was to lay on my bed, listen to some music, play my guitar, play video games or just sleep. That did not happen either. Why? Because when I got home, that certain purple-haired samurai was sitting in my fucking living room watching some action movie with Akaito. Well, now it was proven. The shit can't get any weirder.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled.

"Oh, Kaito, you're home already! Gakupo here gave me a ride home so I didn't have to wait at school 'til the rain stopped. Looks like it didn't stop, though", Akaito said casually and Kamui waved and smirked at me. _Smirked_. He _fucking_ smirked. I was still really confused - and shocked - so Kamui explained it further: "We're friends, if you're wondering."

"Friends?! How the hell did you become friends?! And _why_ the hell?! He's a teacher!" I said rudely. They glanced at each other and grinned.

"Well, let's say that even a teacher can beat up a few punks. And it's fun to have some company", Akaito answered smugly.

"You beat someone up? _Again_?" I hissed. Akaito took a popcorn from the bowl on his lap and popped it in his mouth, then replied: "Well, yeah, but I had a good reason. Right, Gaku?"

"Yeah. Not that he needs to know." Kamui grinned and Akaito gave him a high-five. They seemed more brothers than Akaito and me.

"Whatever... I'm going to my room... I've got homework to do", I muttered and left. I really didn't want to do homework, but figured if I just did it now without any complains, I'd have time to do more stuff later. Unfortunately there was a lot of homework piled up and it was so. fucking. hard.

"Gaaah! This is way too hard!" I said out loud after a couple of silly minutes and banged my head on my desk.

"Need some help?"

Kamui had arrived to the door frame, smiling softly at me. My head still resting on the table, I turned my look to him and answered: "I already have to bear you at school, why do you have to teach me at home too...?"

"Well, Kaito-kun, studying is important", he chuckled. "And as a teacher, I care for your education."

"That's what they all say", I groaned. He laughed softly and walked to me. He looked at the book and my notebook and clicked his tongue. "Kaito-kun, it seems my tutoring hasn't worked."

"Well yeah 'cuz you aren't a good teacher. Live with it", I snapped. I could see a vein on his forehead as he placed his hand on my head and pushed me down so I pretty much shrank to the size of a mouse. With a terrifying evil grin he asked: "Is that a way to talk to your teacher?"

"N- No, sir!" I whimpered out of scare. He now smiled sweetly, took his hand back and as if nothing had happened, said: "Let's get to the homework, shall we?"

I guess I should've been glad that he taught me because eventually the homework became way easier than it had been before because, even though I didn't admit it, he was a good teacher. So I finished actually pretty fast with his help and was able to do some other stuff - if it wasn't for Meito calling me and asking if I wanted to hang out with him. Since I always enjoyed Meito's company, I said yes and he picked me up in a while.

"So, where are we gonna go?" I asked as I sat next to him in his car. Or actually it was Meiko's car, since as said before, Meito used all his money on other stuff, so he naturally couldn't afford such luxurious things as car, apartment, food... He had tried getting a job few times, but always got fired. Last time he'd worked in a clothing store, but got fired in just three days because he raged at a customer who called him gay. He also threatened him. And beat him up. Nearly strangled him. He's actually bi, so I found it hard to believe he got so angry about being called gay. You get the point, don't you? Meito just can't control his anger very well. But as long as you don't piss him off, he's a good guy with great sense of humor.

"Well, there's a new maid café nearby", he suggested with a grin. I rolled my eyes and pointed out: "The maid cafés with cute boys working in them only exist in perverted cross-dress mangas..."

"So what? A man can always have fantasies", he said. "Maybe you should work in one of those so my dreams will come true?"

"No one will ever see me in a maid-dress. _Ever_", I answered bluntly.

"Oh, you'll change your mind once you get a boyfriend." He smirked at me, who blushed furiously and said: "Meito! I'm not gay!"

"Eeeh? Then what's with you being obsessed with shopping, ice cream, dressing up as a girl-" "That was only once and it's because Akaito forced me to!" I interrupted. True, Akaito had once tricked me to wear a really short, teal- and pastel pink-coloured lolita-dress. He had asked me to fit it because he wanted to buy it for Mikuo, who was about the same size as me. Next night I heard how it was taken off Mikuo.

"Whatever. The point is that you're gay and you're just not realizing it", Meito said, shrugging his shoulders as he talked.

"I'd notice if I was gay..." I muttered with a childish pout. He chuckled, ruffled my hair with his free hand and said: "Don't worry, Kaito-chan. Sexuality doesn't matter, we will all love you even if you were gay!"

"I'M NOT GAY, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

We arrived at the café soon enough and I, of course, ordered ice cream while he took just a coffee.

"So, the new sensei is pretty hot, isn't he?" Meito suddenly said.

"What?! How do you even know?!" I asked, blushing a little because Meito talked about stuff like that so casually.

"Meiko described him to me. I heard he's a samurai?"

"The hell am I supposed to know about him...? It's not like I like him", I mumbled.

"Aw, Kai-Kai is a little Tsun-Tsun!" he joked. I felt my face heat up and asked: "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Jeez, Kaito, someone like you should know what tsundere means!" Meito scolded, taking a sip of his black coffee.

"I know what it means, but I'm not one!" I replied furiously. He snorted and pointed out: "That's tsundere-talk."

"Why did I even bother to come here with you?" I sighed.

"Because I'm the best friend in the whole world and you wouldn't manage without me", he answered bluntly. I frowned and muttered: "That was a rhetorical question."

"Well then it was a rhetorical answer", he said.

"You're such a dork." When I said that, I spoke the ultimate truth, because Meito in fact was an absolute dork. But he was the only friend who could drive me to manga stores, conventions and concerts of my favourite bands, so I had to just bear his dorkiness and live with it.

"Anyway, once you're finished with that there's someplace where I wanna take you to", he announced after a while.

"Where?"

"You'll find out." He winked at me, so I immediately knew it was going to be fucking horrible. And as soon as I finished my ice cream, we headed to whole another part of Tokyo. We had to go by a train, though, since it was way faster and Meiko would've killed Meito if he wasted gas so much.

"We're here!" he said as we got in front of a street that I recognized from Miku and Rin's talks.

_The Otome Road._

Otome Road was the girls' Akihabara. Otome Road was in Ikeburo and it was filled with stuff for fujoshis. It included stores such as Lashibang, different K-Books' stores and Mandarake. You could find everything from BL Drama-CDs to Doujinshis. K-Books Doujin had the biggest doujinshi collection of Otome Road, K-Books Komikku was full of BL-manga, K-Books Kyasuto was focused on idols and seiyuus, K-Books Anime had all kinds of stuff focused on girls' anime, Lashibang was also filled with BL-stuff and Mandarake had used anime- and manga-stuff.

"Why the _hell_ are we here?" I asked suspiciously, a bit worriedly. He wasn't going to force me to read gay-porn, wasn't he?

"We're here to unleash the Gay-Kaito! I'll show you a couple of mangas and soon you'll be filled with fantasies of other men!" he answered with an evil laugh that made me so embarrassed I wanted to melt into the ground. I blushed and mumbled: "I don't think that's how it works..."

In the end, Meito bought me one doujinshi, one BL-manga and one Drama-CD. We earned a couple of weird glances in the stores, but luckily the store clerks didn't mind. Then again, I've heard they don't mind even if someone was there to buy Tsuritama-porn.

"Remember to read those, 'kay?" he reminded happily as he dropped me off at my home. I glared daggers at him and exited the car, carrying the BL-bag. It was so embarrassing to have him as my friend! When the hell would he believe I'm-not-fucking-gay! Maybe I'd just give them to Akaito. Then again, he would just get horny and I'd suffer many nights not sleeping. Mikuo used to be so innocent... Why did Akaito had to ruin it with his big, horny dick?!

Maybe, just maybe, the next day would be better. Because this had been one of the worst in my life.

* * *

**A/N**

I'm sorry! This shouldn't had taken this long T.T It should've been finished a week ago and I could've easily finished it yesterday... But let's just face it. I'm a lazy bum with no other life than stalking my favourite band.

Hmmm... I'm thinking of adding a certain, AWESOME character here, but I wanna know what you think first. You see, one of my favourite singers, Yohio, got his own Vocaloid! But I if I add him to this story, I'd just have to add a little bit of GakupoxYOHIOloid fanservice because I ship Gackt and Yohio SO HARD! (Blame those photos, people, blame those photooooos! And the song, of course!) I've got everything planned, though, like what kind of a character he'd be, what's his back story etc. I just don't know if I should add him. So please tell me if I should, okay? \(^_^)/

Schools have started, which means I'm back in the hell-hole. Hopefully I can update often, though! I've got a lot of energy now, so I might start writing the next chapter right after publishing this one :3 reason for my excitement is because the best day of my life is approaching and it will be in just two friggin' weeks! After 29th of September, I'll be able to rest in peace... (I'm not gonna die or anything, though, cause I know you wanna know what happens next in this fic)

And with that, I hope you have a nice evening/night/morning/day- No, wait! One more thing! I changed my pen-name! I was pacing between All-Mighty-Koron-Chan and All-Hail-To-The-Haircurl, and eventually GazettE won over Bleach, so here we are ^^ Oh, and Otome Road is really real place. I wanna go theeeere T3T


	5. A crossdresser, a plushie & a pedophile

**A/N**: So this chapter will be from Gaku's POV! Aren't you excited?! Also, I am adding YOHIOloid, but I'm just gonna call him Yohio (Cuz if I called him YOHIOloid he'd sound like a robot) and he's gonna be somewhat between real Yohio and YOHIOloid, since YOHIOloid is quite new and I haven't gotten a chance to get that much information on him yet because as everyone knows, I'm an obsessed stalker and I spend most of my time checking if there's any updates on Twitter... So yeah, REAL Yohio is no problem XD I'm sorry if the character bothers anyone, I'm just a big fan of him and when I got the chance to add him to the fic... I used the chance. Obviously.

* * *

_He looked a bit scared as I started unbuttoning his shirt. His face was flushed pure red and he was obviously really nervous. Still, he didn't struggle at all, just laid on the bed as I removed his clothes. When we were both just in our underwear, he finally asked shyly: "G- Gakupo-san, what if I do it wrong?"_

_I chuckled lightly and stroke his cheek soothingly. "Don't worry, you'll do just fine. Just relax and enjoy."_

_We were both naked when I pushed three of my fingers into his mouth, and he started sucking them to make them wet. I played with the thought of him doing that to my cock, and how good it would feel, but I had something even more pleasurable planned for it. When my fingers were coated in saliva, I took them out of his mouth and started thrusting them in his entrance, one by one._

_He grinded his teeth and grasped my back. It was his very first time, so even preparing him hurt. I kind of pitied him because the next thing inside him would be a lot bigger. A moan escaped his lips as I hit his sweet spot. He was blushing more, and his breathing had gotten a bit heavier. "Ah...Gakupo-san..."_

_I figured I'd prepared him enough, so I pulled my fingers out._

_"I don't have any lube, so it's gonna hurt a little... If it's too much, you can tell me to stop, okay?" I said. He nodded, out of breath, and I kissed his forehead before positioning myself between his spread legs and carefully entered him. The scream he let out was hurtful, and I muffled it down by kissing him passionately._

_I slowly started thrusting in and out, and it obviously hurt him a lot because tears were starting to run on his cheeks._

_"Are you sure you don't wanna stop?" I asked quietly. _

_"Go on... It doesn't hurt that much", he panted, and I did how he told me to. As soon as I found his prostate, I hit it all over and over again, making his screams become from pained to pleasured. His legs were wrapped around my waist and I went faster as I noticed the change in his voice._

_I started sucking the pale skin of his neck to make him feel even more wanted, making him moan my name. I sucked and bit the same spot, so it would surely leave a mark that would mark him as mine. He was really close to cumming, and so was I. I was reaching the orgasm-_

At that certain moment, my eyes flew open and I woke from the dream. I groaned. It just had to stop in that exact moment, huh? Then again, I wasn't supposed to be having that type of dreams anyway. I mean, of course having dream-sex is okay, but _not_ with a student. _Seriously, Gakupo, what the fuck is wrong with you?!_ I told myself.

I suddenly realized that because of the dream about the bluenette, my cock was painfully hard. I sighed as my hand moved on its own down on my body, to stroke it. I hadn't done this in years. Before, I had a girlfriend, and I could've fucked anyone anyway - no one, I repeat, _no one_, would ever say no to me if I wanted to fuck them.

I was seriously disgusted of myself. I was like some kind of a pedophile. Then again, as a pedophile I would've gone out and kidnapped some innocent kid to satisfy my lust. But 1. I was not a pedophile and I would never kidnap a child and 2. I don't think anyone except Shion Kaito could satisfy these needs. And so, for the first time in a few years, I pleasured myself.

After I was done cleaning everything up, I glanced at my alarm clock and realized I was supposed to be at the airport - today was Saturday and the son of a family very close to mine was coming to Japan as an exchange student, and he would live with me for that time. I quickly took a shower and got dressed and then, without eating any breakfast, headed to the airport.

Luckily the flight had been a little late, so Yohio didn't have to wait long for me. He had grown slightly taller from when I last met him, and now he was in men's clothes - he used to crossdress, dress up in cute lolitas and look like a doll.

"I see you've given up on crossdressing", I said as we started walking away. He grinned and answered: "Yeah, I guess so. I still look like a girl, though."

"I doubt that will ever change", I pointed out playfully, making him laugh.

"So, you're a teacher, huh?" he said after we got into my car.

"Yeah."

"At my school?"

"Mhm."

"Great, now I'm the teacher's pet before even stepping inside the school", he groaned, even though he meant is as a joke. I chuckled and asked: "A pet? Since when have you been my pet?"

"I thought you always said you wanted a cat", he replied.

"Sorry, but I want a cute cat that is not a cocky bastard", I joked.

"In that case, you might not find a proper one."

"I know."

The rest of the way to my apartment we just talked about things that were different in Japan - his home country was Sweden. School was so different here, way bigger than the one he used to go to. He was lucky his Japanese was near perfect, and that he knew about the culture.

When we got home, I led him to the quest room and said: "This is gonna be yours from now on. You can just put your luggage on the bed, you can unpack later."

He placed his bags on the bed, like I had told him to, and looked around. He smiled a little as he saw an old, worn-out plushie on the pillow. He walked to it and picked it up, his long fingers caressing the fabric.

"You remembered it, huh?" he muttered. The plushie used to belong to him, but when he came to Japan many years ago, when he was six, he forgot it to my parents' house. I had promised him that the next time we would meet, I'd give it back to him. Unfortunately anytime they visited here or we visited there, I forgot. This time I'd taken it out a week early and put it there so that I wouldn't forget.

"Of course. I doubt you want it anymore, though", I said, leaning against the wall.

"Perhaps, but it's still a miracle you finally remembered, so it makes a nice memory", he answered in a soft tone. I chuckled and pointed out: "I've always remembered it, but then it just always magically disappears. It must be cursed!"

"Yeah, right", he said and threw a pillow at me.

The day passed quickly, and soon it was Sunday and we were handling some stuff at school. I toured him so he wouldn't get lost, we talked to the principal about a few things and then left. We went out to the town to shop for some stuff, then returned home and ordered some pizza for dinner - neither of us could really cook.

The next morning we rose bright and early to work - or in his case, school. When we entered the car, he bit his lip and muttered: "What if no one likes me?" I was really surprised by his attitude since he was usually so confident. I smiled softly and answered: "Don't worry, it's a nice school. You'll get a lot of new friends."

He sighed and looked out of the car window. "Just make sure not to embarrass me, 'kay?"

I could feel a vein throbbing in my forehead. 'Embarrass?' _Kids these days... _I shook my head, slightly amused of his behaviour and said: "You are such a selfish, cocky brat aren't you?" He didn't respond, just chuckled and continued staring out of the window.

Yohio didn't have my class today so I couldn't be completely sure, but he at least seemed fine - no bullying or anything. He actually looked like he enjoyed quite the lot. When the school was over, we met up at the school parking space and when he arrived, I stomped my cigarette and asked how was his day.

"Nice. I made some friends", he answered with a grin.

"Really? I told you you would", I said, raising my eyebrow as we entered the car. "From your class?"

"Two girls from my class and a couple of guys who are their friends from another class", he replied. When I asked who they were, he thoughtfully listed: "Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, and Shion Kaito."

"Shion?" Well, this couldn't get any better, could it?

"Yeah, he's pretty nice, he plays the guitar too. What 'bout him?" he said, looking at me curiously. I just smirked and said nothing. This was getting interesting... If Yohio could by any chance make Kaito visit us and then leave two of us alone... When I was laughing like a villain in the depths of my mind, I realized what I was thinking and immediately told myself: _No! Gakupo, bad boy! No dirty thoughts of students!_

"What about you? Did you have a good day?" Yohio asked bluntly. I shrugged my shoulders a little and answered: "Guess so. Nothing really special happened, it was quite boring, actually." Well, there was one certain red-head who couldn't stop having fantasies about his boyfriend and texting him during the class, but because he was a good guy, I forgave him.

The dream I had next night was also about Kaito, and pretty similar to the earlier one(s), but this time there was a 6-year old Yohio who saw us doing it and got traumas for the rest of his life and then threw the old plushie at us and ran away because he was so disgusted. Well. I'm glad it was just a dream. If it wasn't, it... would be quite hard to explain... Especially since Yohio and Kaito were the same age, it would've meant I would've fucked 6-year old Kaito in front of 6-year old Yohio. If something, that would make me a pedophile. Luckily Kaito was a teen in the dream, though.

That time I had no idea that having Yohio as Kaito's friend would be so useful, yet very, very disturbing and hard. But you'll hear more of that later. Until then, have sweet dreams - as long as they aren't about my Kaito.

* * *

**A/N**

Why hello there. What? This was a rare, quick update? Ha, you weren't expecting that, weren't you? B-)

Aaaaaanyway, don't forget to tell me your thoughts about Yohio, Gaku's POV, the lemon- ish scene... Everything will do. Like, literally anything, like, about your day or somethin'. Or about Kuroshitsuji's newest chapter (oooh, please tell me about it if you've read it, I want spoilers!) or about your fav youtubers. Just anything. I'll listen to your complaints about everythiiiiiiiiiing~!

Sorry if I'm being weird -.- I'm just SO FUCKING EXCITEEEEEED~~~~! Only four days leeeeft~!

Um. Sorry 'bout that. You don't have to tell me your life story if you don't want to -.-


End file.
